There are many medical conditions wherein part of the cranial bone is removed or is genetically absent so as to leave a depression in the skull with the brain underlying the skin of the depression and substantially exposed to the environment. Conditions of this type include instances where surgery on traumatic depressed skull fractures, hematomas, brain and/or skull abscess and other neurosurgical procedures of various kinds result in removal of bone to enable access to the brain underlying the skull, and it is not medically feasible at that time to replace the removed skull bone parts.
Often, after cranial surgery, after a period of time, a support plate is fitted over or into the cranial bone to, in effect, act as a replacement for the bone. This brings the contour of the skull back to substantially its original shape for aesthetic purposes and also protects the underlying brain. However, it is often necessary to wait one year or more before such plates can be inserted under the skin after the original surgery or bone removal.
The prior art often resorts to the use of football helmets or other helmets to protect the skull and hide the cosmetic defect and deformity prior to insertion of the plate. Where there is a delay between cranial bone removal and plate placement, the brain often remains vulnerable to trauma from external sources in a depression in the skull and does not expand until such time as the plate is put into position, due to the effects of atmospheric pressure.
It has now been found that an external cranial prosthesis can be used to protect the brain and provide cosmetic repair to the skull of an individual disfigured by bone removal or defect in a rapid and uncomplicated procedure.